


A Father's Duty

by Superbutts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Mild Hurt/Comfort, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbutts/pseuds/Superbutts
Summary: Instead of dying in Insomnia, Regis manages to unknowingly use the last bit of magic he has to teleport to his son's side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a what if fic. It popped into my head last night and wouldn't go away till I wrote it.

Regis couldn't stop the wounded noise that came from his throat as he felt Glaucus' sword enter his chest. He had failed in saving Insomnia but as long as Noctis had managed to get away then it was fine. The most important thing was that Noctis was far away, safe from Niflheim and as long as Lunafreya could get the ring of Lucii to Noctis then he had fulfilled his duty as a father and a king as best he could.

'Still I wish I could have seen my boy one last time.' He thought wistfully as he felt his body falling. He could almost see the Engine Blade he had gifted Noctis before the journey before his eyes, it was almost like he was floating away...

Glaucus could not stop the scream of rage that ripped through his throat as he saw Regis quickly fading away in front of his eyes, he quickly grabbed his sword and tried to stab Regis again before he fully faded away but was too late.

*****

Gladiolus jerked awake in the Regalia as he felt the telltale tingle of warp magic.

'Why in the hell would Noctis be warping anything in the car?!'

Before Gladiolus could say anything to Noctis, he yelped loudly as he felt a weight materialise in his lap.

"What the hell?!" Gladiolus shouted as he looked down. Noctis jerked awake, turning to glare at Gladiolus for waking him before his eyes widened.

"Dad?!"

There sitting in Gladiolus' lap was none other than his father but he was covered in blood and his skin was paler than usual. Noctis' shout had Ignis pulling the car over before leaning over to see what had happened. He couldn't stop the gasp as he saw his majesty who looked in terrible shape. Ignis quickly climbed over the seat so he could get closer to Regis, his hands ready with some healing magic.

"Noct! Start driving and get us to Hammerhead as fast as possible. We're going to need more potions than we've got. Prompto, pass me all the bandages we currently have and keep passing Gladio potions one at a time. Gladio, try to get as many of these potions into his majesty as you can."

After Ignis' instructions, everybody began moving. Noctis quickly jumped into the car seat, driving as fast as he could in the dark desperately hoping no daemons would come. Prompto passed Ignis all the bandages they currently had and began passing Gladiolus a potion as he tried to get Regis to drink them. However, they kept spilling from his slack mouth. Gladiolus could only think of one way to get him to drink the potions, he had seen his father do it once when his majesty had passed out from exhaustion looking after Noctis all night.

'Desperate times call for desperate measures.'

Gladiolus ignored the shout of surprise from Prompto as he swigged some of the potion into his mouth and then pressed his lips against Regis, feeding it to him. He did this over and over again, until he felt the car pulling over.

Noctis shouted, "We're here! I'll go get Cid!"

Ignis nodded as he kept pouring all the healing magic he could into Regis, Prompto was periodically wiping the sweat that was pouring down his face from the constant effort of casting magic.

Noctis ran to the big garage in the corner, where he found Cid sitting.

"Oi old man! We need your help please!"

Cid sat up straight as he heard the unspoken worry and fear in Noctis' voice. "What happened?"

"It's Dad. He's hurt really bad and..." Noctis' lips quivered in fear.

"Drive the Regalia into this garage. Cindy should be outside, tell her to get some Quillhorn Soup from Takka's and get one of your boys to get some potions from the shop. Now!"

Noctis nodded before running back to the Regalia. On the way back he relaid the instructions he had gotten from Cid to Cindy and Prompto before jumping back into the car. As he slowly drove into the garage he saw Cid clearing some space for them to park. As soon as they parked, Gladio scooped Regis into his arms gently before standing in front of Cid.

"Where do you want me to put him?"

Cid pointed to a corner of the garage where he had laid down some blankets, "Just there. When your boy comes back with the potions give some to specs. He looks like he's about to keel over."

Ignis made a soft protesting noise but Cid shot down any arguments from him with one look. As Gladiolus put Regis down on the blankets Prompto and Cindy came running back in with their respective shopping. Cid grabbed the soup and passed it to Gladiolus.

"Feed this to Reggie."

Gladiolus nodded and began blowing softly on the soup before pouring some in his mouth and feeding it to Regis. As he was doing that, Cid stripped off the suit Regis was wearing. Most of the damage had been healed up thanks to Ignis' continued healing efforts but the cut on his chest was still bleeding sluggishly, Cid grabbed some potions and began pouring them over the wound. Prompto was feeding Ignis some of the stock of potions they had as he pet Ignis' hair, worry written across his face whilst Noctis stood in a corner pacing back and forth when suddenly his phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"It's Cor, Prince Noctis. I assume you've heard the news about the capital city, can you meet me there as soon as possible? There's something I need to tell you."

"Uh yeah sure. We'll get there as quick as we can. Take care."

Noctis hung up before looking at Cid.

"Cor said he needs to meet up with us. How long will it take for Dad to heal up?"

Cid looked at him, "It'll take a couple more days minimum. Just spend the night here and in the morning take the other 3 and meet Cor. You can come check on Reggie when you get back from the city. Whatever you do though, don't mention anything about him being alive. Cor won't believe you without confirming it for himself and he has his own orders to follow."

Noctis nodded before all four of them dragged their weary feet to the caravan to sleep.

*****

After meeting Cor and finding out about what happened in Insomnia, they quickly drove back down to Hammerhead. As they jumped out of the car, Cindy came running out to greet them with a huge smile on her face.

"Good news guys! He's up and about."

Noctis thanked her and quickly walked into the garage to see Cid stroking his dad's hair as Regis' head lay in his lap. The prince couldn't stop the relieved smile that spread across his face as he saw Cid and Regis whispering quietly to each other. Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto quickly bowed down to the king.

"Really there's no need for that. I'm very grateful to you all for taking such good care of me." Regis smiled at them softly.

Noctis couldn't stop himself and grabbed his father's hand, squeezing tightly so he would know how worried he had been this whole time. Regis squeezed softly back and slowly began to sit up.

"So, what's your plan now? Where are you heading?" Regis asked.

"Cor asked us to meet him at the Prarie Outpost. It should take us a couple of days to reach there."

Regis nodded, "I see. Well I hope you'll let me tag along."

Ignis opened his mouth to speak when Regis raised a hand to silence him. "I need to see Cor."

Noctis sighed but agreed, he knew better than to argue with his father when he had made a decision. As Ignis escorted Regis to the Regalia, he took Gladiolus shopping with him to stock up on more potions just in case.

*****

As they reached the outpost Prompto couldn't help shouting in glee.

"Finally!!! I thought it was gonna take forever!"

Regis chuckled quietly at Prompto's enthusiasm before stepping out of the car with the others. He followed Noctis as they went to go meet Monica, they spoke quickly with her before making their way to the tomb Cor was waiting at. Regis had stayed a bit behind Gladiolus so Monica had been unable to see him, he and Cid had decided that it was probably better that only a few people knew that he was alive after the invasion of Insomnia. So he was dressed in some of Gladiolus' older clothes that swamped his small frame but it was better to be cautious he had decided.

As the group of five slowly made their way to the tomb, Noctis asked Regis a number of questions about the tombs but Regis had told him to be patient until they caught up to Cor. As Cor's bulky figure popped into view, Regis couldn't stop the smile across his face, knowing that his old friend had survived. Hearing was one thing but seeing was another. Cor's eyes widened as he saw Regis walking with Noctis and his friends.

"Regis?! How did you-"

"I got lucky Cor. Maybe Etro blessed me one last time. All that matters now is making sure Noctis is ready."

Cor nodded. As he guided the group to the tomb he kept glancing back at Regis, as if checking he was still there. Once they got to the tomb, Regis opted to sit outside and wait for them. The others were puzzled. He was a king so why wouldn't he enter the tomb with them?

Regis' face twisted with sadness, "I'm afraid I'm no longer king, I'm just a father now. Once you have the ring Noctis, you will be the king."

He lifted his hand up, showing the finger that had once carried the ring was missing. "General Glaucus decided to divest me of that first but someone trustworthy managed to get it back."

With that said, Regis plopped down onto the grass shooing the others away. He didn't want them to see this. As Noctis began to receive the weapon inside the tomb, Regis bit down onto the loose material on his top. The pain was unbearable. The olden kings wanted him back with them, he belonged to them and he was a part of them. After all, he had nearly died because of Glauca and had managed to convince them to gift Nyx their powers.

After a short while, the pain receded and he slumped onto the ground breathing in the fresh air harshly. As the others wandered back into view, Regis saw Cor lean back in shock at him before leaning down to give him a hand. Regis took his general's hand and slowly stood up, letting Cor keep him steady as his legs shook for a second. Cor passed him his walking stick and he thanked him softly.

"Okay, there's one more tomb here hidden in a trench so let's get that power for you as well Prince Noctis."

Noctis nodded and the group followed Cor once again to the Keycatrich Trench. As they fought the enemies that guarded the trench, Regis made sure to only use magic and not any of his royal arms. He didn't want to alert them to who he really was after all. Cor kept close to Regis, protecting him and making sure none of the enemies got too close. As they reached the entrance to the trench, Cor said his goodbyes to the group but before he could leave he was stopped by a voice.

"Take me with you Cor."

Cor turned around, "Are you sure?"

Regis nodded. "This is their journey after all. I'd only get in the way."

As Noctis and his friends protested this statement, Regis began walking towards Cor.

"This is goodbye for now Noctis. Hopefully, we'll see each other soon."

As Regis carried on walking away from the group, Cor nodded his head in acknowledgement of the silent request of the prince before turning around and quickly jogging to reach Regis.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks why Cid specifically asked for Quillhorn Soup, it's because it has a regen effect >_>;  
> I dunno if I'll write any more chapters for this. If I do it probably won't be too happy...


End file.
